Too Short
by RadiantRainbows
Summary: An future fanfic where Red asks Yellow's hand in marriage. Suddenly things took a wrong turn as Yellow remembers how she ended up alone with only her child to be with. A short drabble thing, hope you enjoy it Contains: Specialshipping, Angst, and some fluff.


_If you loved me._

"I will always love you… forever and day. I will always be there, and I will never let you fall. So please… you won't be alone and I won't run. Yellow, please marry me."

The blonde young woman stood under the night sky that was their witness along with two other brunettes. She looked surprised by everything her boyfriend was saying. She didn't think he can be a romantic. Masayoshi Red, saying what every girl wants to hear. She had first rejected him, twice actually. And now, she couldn't find the words of rejection, it wasn't in her brain she couldn't force it out of her voice. All she wanted to do was accept and embrace the man in her arms. Feeling his arms around her. That's all she wanted right now.

Yellow had always thought, her happiness was with Red. If she couldn't be happy with him, then she was doomed to be miserable throughout her life. She was happy, and scared that marriage might break that. She wanted to be happy, call her selfish but she wanted to be happy. She knows she would be even more happier to have their lives intertwine. Yet she was scared of saying yes. She loved how things were, everything was fun and perfect. She feared marriage will take that away from her. She was wearing casual clothing, she wasn't really expecting this. Jeans and a long sleeve blouse. Red too wore normal clothing. Baggy more dirty jeans and a shirt. It wasn't the most classy or formal way. It was rough, sudden and _normal_.

This was them, no dresses, no sky riding, no hiding the ring in the cake. Just plain old them. She admits, she loved the way he had propose to her before. At the spot where they had met. Lanterns above their heads lighting up the night sky. It was thoughtful, it was romantic, it was wonderful. Something out of a fairy tail. Thinking about it now she feels bad for rejecting. But that didn't matter anymore; this was them. Plain, simple, just like a knight or gentlemen. On one knee, holding out a box with a golden ring in it. Yellow fell to her knees and pulled her boyfriend into an embrace. Holding him close with her arms around his neck.

With a shaky voice and a tone filled with tears. "Yeah… I'll marry you Red."

_Why'd you leave me?_

There was silent shaky sobs quietly trying to contain themselves. In the corner of a room was sitting a blonde woman, her tiny shoulders shaking. Feminine restrained sobs quietly escaping her lips. Her hair was in a low ponytail, she was wearing an tank top with a long skirt that covered her ankles. Slowing coming from behind her was a boy with golden hair. His eyes were a light brown, autumn. Just like his father's. he wore shorts and an orange shirt. His hair was a bit messy and his eyes were filled with concern.

He walked up to the woman who just sat on her knees, holding her chest trying to voice back the tears. Trying to lock them in a box where she can burn it all in her heart. The boy never liked seeing his mother this way. He was no more than age six give or take. He had this odd scissor locks of hair at his bangs. "…Mom?"

The sobs stopped, the blonde sighed out and wiped her tears from her face. She turned around and tried to smile for her son. As always she would say 'I'm fine' but he knew better than that. Only, this time he didn't hear the words 'I'm fine' he only heard more force back crying. He wondered if something happened today at work. Or if she was crying because of his father. Either way, he had placed his arms around her shoulders, trying to embrace her with his tiny arms. Yellow held him back, putting her hand on his head, letting him hear her heart beat. She sobbed in his hair, holding him closely to her body. "Ah..ha…. Haah… thank you…"

Her pained whisper reached his hair just barely. The boy nodded and held his mother tightly. Yellow began to think about the day where they parted ways. Her and Red.

_Take my body._

The young blonde woman hummed gently. She was typing a couple things in a laptop. Most likely an email to one of her friends or to her student workers. She only used the laptop to contact people, she wasn't one of those electronic freaks. Mainly because she didn't know how to run them most of the time. She heard the door open and close gently. She smiled to herself and stood up wanting to greet her husband.

At the door stood an solemn Red. She was a bit taken back but tried to smile anyways. Giving him a small peck on the check she forced a bright smile. "Welcome back home Red~"

His eyes were hollow. Hollow and red, pained and looked as if he was crying. This started to worry her. It was true, they had some problems, Red was depressed and she couldn't help him. She didn't know how. Not only that, her uncle had died a couple days ago. She had kept it a secret from Red because he was wrapped up in his own problems, she didn't want to burden him. She thought if she told him, he would feel guilty for being wrapped up in himself and for unable to comfort her. So for the sake of them both she just hid it for awhile.

When she did finally tell him, he didn't care _at all_. instead he started to fight with her about irrelevant things. He didn't care her only blood family died. He was more worried about himself than her. But, she loves him and so she let it go, let it slide. And tried to forget about that. That didn't change the pain in her heart, she didn't have a proper grieving moment. No, she pushed her needs to last and tried to find out ways how to make Red feel better about himself.

He was her happiness, and she needed him. "Red? You okay?"

Red looked down. With a solemn tone and pained eyes he said the words that scared her to her core. "We need to talk…"

_Take my body._

Yellow sat down on her chair. The laptop was still on, Red didn't see what she was doing and honestly he couldn't care at the moment. He stayed standing and held his bag that was over his shoulder tighter. With a sigh he continued. "Yellow… I've been doing things that are hurting you.. And as well me… I've driven myself to a point where I'm too prideful for anyone to help me, And I snap at people who do…I've made you go through things that you shouldn't go through…"

The blonde felt her heart cringe. She wanted to tell him she didn't care about that, but she knew he wasn't finished yet. The moment the next sentence came out of his lips, she wished she had interpreted him. "Which is why I think we should get an divorce…"

Her heart had closed at those words. There was time were they wondered to break up to separate but they never did. Somehow, she felt like this time might be real. "…Do I have an say in this? Or are you just telling me."

"You have an say…"

"Then I say no."

Red was unaware that Yellow wasn't just sending an email but instead she was on a voice call with Silver who was at the Gym, wondering if she can ask Green if Payne can stay over night at their place. Their whole conversation had Silver as a witness. Red sighed out a bit hurt by her response. He placed his hand on her shoulder, Yellow refused to look at him and continued to type on the laptop telling Silver she'll give Green a call after. "I still love you… just.."

"I'm still saying no to the divorce."

Her tone was cold, her tone was dry. She knew she would cry out if she let any sort of emotion sneak in her mind. Red sighed again and took a step back. "I'm selfish for saying this… but I need this… a break for awhile.."

"A break dose not equal break up. There is a difference."

"I know there is…"

"If I were to divorce you… will we still be friends?"

"This is all up to you one hundred percent alone. I do not agree to this divorce and what happens after is up to you as well."

Yellow's hand was shaking, her cold tone was feeling a little wet with tears.

"I want us to be friends.. Back to things were before. I still love you…"

Yellow's fingers kept typing to Silver on the other line who was muted. They couldn't hear him but he can hear them.

"_We're getting a divorce."_

Her bones were now ice. Her fingers stopped. Her eyes looked down at the keyboard. Her greatest fear came to life. She knew, she knew she should have never married him. Now her happiness was gone. Before her tears were split, she gather her strength left in her soul. "If that is your choice then so be it."

She stood up, closed the laptop. And walked upstairs. Red turned around and opened the door that lead to outside. He didn't know what else to say and so he left as simple as that. Yellow sat down on the bed. She noticed some of his things were gone. He was planning this. Her stomach flipped, she felt sick she felt tears burst out of her emerald eyes. She ran to the bathroom near by and vomit whatever she had in her stomach.

For the next three days she stayed in bed unable to move. For the next three weeks she refused to eat and wanted to die in her house. For the next three months she was bedridden and needed someone to watch over her and her pregnancy. For the next three years, Red had finally came back to Kanto for a visit. Imagine his surprise to learn he left not only Yellow but his son Orange as well.

_All I want is, All I need is,_

"Why?"

Red looked at Yellow. She was standing next to her next wit her back turned. He sighed out and waited to see if she had anything to add. "Why did you ask for the divorce?"

The Champion walked a bit closer to her. Not to close, he knew she would shove him away. "Things… weren't working out.."

All her pain, all her tears, all her sadness. Everything just burst into flames. Running through her veins wasn't agony and loneliness, no. It was rage and anger. Her hair was in a high ponytail, she was wearing a lab coat and an pale yellow blouse, she had on tight jeans she learn to like and boots that were hidden under her flare rims. She had on bangles that jiggled when she moved. She swiftly turned to her ex-husband who was just wearing a long red jacket and a black shirt with jeans. "Things weren't working out…? You mean _shit_ was getting to hard for you so you just QUIT AND LEFT?!"

The hidden rage she stored away, hoping that it would calm itself was erupting. "Oh my God Red. Exactly WHAT was too hard for you to handle?!" she shoved away her wheel chair her hands went on her hips, she tried her best not to get physical. She wasn't sure when was the last time she felt so pissed at something. Or well, at some_one._ "No _really_. Tell me."

Red scoffed, feeling a bit mad at how she was treating him. "You! You didn't tell me anything you didn't trust me with anything, you kept me in the dark about things going on with you and I have to find out from Silver!"

Yellow laughed. "Really? Really? Because you were sitting on the floor depressed and wasting away in tequila, it's my fault for not being able to get a word out of you. It's MY fault that every time I DID talk to you, you weren't listening, you didn't care, all you did was sulk around abOUT HOW THINGS DIDN'T WORK AS PLANNED! It's _MY_ that you broke your promise and abandon me!"

"I DIDN'T ABANDON YOU YELLOW!"

"I WAS USELESS TO YOU, THAT'S WHY YOU LEFT!"

He could swear, the forest went silent. Yellow's voice had reached an high pitch note. He breathed and tried to calm down. Yellow can feel the awkward air around the forest and turned around, trying to collect herself, to set some water on the fire in her heart. Red sighed out. "you are not useless."

The blonde shook her head at this. "You said. My method was waiting, and you didn't want waiting. You wanted me to heal you with actions but Red, in case you forgotten," She turned around, for the first time in his life he saw her red eyes starting to shine with tears. "My uncle died. I told you that, and you didn't care. I couldn't fix you, because I didn't know how to fix _myself._"

Her words were like acid. In her tone was rage, betrayal and pain. Her voice started to drown in the sea of tears. "You left me because I couldn't _fix_ you! You left me because I was _useless_ to you!" Yellow had her index finger pointing back at her. Her throat was turning red from the low screaming she was doing.

Red only stared, what she was saying; it was true. But he never meant it to be seen that way. "_Forever and a day_ was total **BULL****_SHIT_** the moment you walked out that door!"

Red gasp silently, feeling tears start to clog his throat. She continued, the lid was open she couldn't stop. "_I'll never let you fall_ has been a lie since day ONE! All you did was look the other way when I fell! I had to stand up by myself, I stood up without you and I honestly didn't mind because you were next to me. But now, I have nothing, but now; I will never be happy. _YOU_ were the only thing I needed, you were my only happiness and you just…" she didn't care about the tears running down her face. "And you just left… when I asked you not to. When I said we can find a way. You left."

There was a moment of silence. No one moved, they both too the time to regain their breath and stop the hot tears falling from their face. Yellow chuckled bitterly and grabbed her clipboard. She walked towards Red and walked passed him saying her last words; _"And now you get to see me leave."_

Red turned around, watching the blonde Healer open the door to her office and step out of it, accepting a life of isolation. Accepting her fate in an cold lonely abyss. Silently to himself, Red muttered. ".. The only thing I didn't lie about… was that I will always love you…"

_To find somebody._

Yellow pulled away from her six year old son. She used her shirt to clean her face and she used the blankets to clean her son's. for a good half an hour they both cried out. Today was October sixteen. The day Red left them. Yellow wasn't one of those mothers who made their child hate the father. Orange did that all on his own. "Ne… Orange-kun.. Do you want to help mommy bake a cake?"

The golden haired boy smiled and nodded at her. Weakly, and slowly, Yellow stood up and carried her son in her arms. He was light for his age and rather frail due to Yellow neglecting him in the womb for four months. It wasn't her fault though she hadn't noticed until her stomach started to show a bit even when she wasn't eating. The Healer walked down the stairs, passing the wall of pictures from her teen years from her time with the dexholders. She even had wedding pictures of her and Red. She never took them down. She wasn't sure why but she just couldn't

Next on the wall was pictures of her and Orange. Silver and Payne with Opal as well. There was pictures of her and Misty with her child. She thought she would live in misery. But every time she looked at this wall, it reminded her of her journey. How she got here. Yes she'll be alone for the rest of her life. But right now she has four good years left with her son until he would leave for his own journey. Four good years was better than none.

She would never find happiness. She was alone. But for this remaining four years, she had someone with her. That supported her. Yellow touched the picture that Blue took of Red proposing to her. _Forever and a day… was much too short…_

_To find somebody…_


End file.
